


Sweet dreams my hero

by T0mahawk



Category: Kid Icarus
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T0mahawk/pseuds/T0mahawk
Summary: A short story of the events at the end of uprising after the battle with Hades.
Relationships: Motherly Palutena to Pit
Kudos: 15





	Sweet dreams my hero

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to Kid Icarus Uprising! I made this fic as a sort of love letter to fans of the game. It’s pretty short but I didn’t want to make it seem stretched. I would like to make a more long term kid Icarus fic though I think this is a better celebration of the game. I hope you enjoy!

All across the land people cheered. Hades had been defeated and the world was finally at peace. High up in the sky, an angel soared aimlessly through the air.

“I still can’t believe we did it lady Palutena! We actually beat Hades! Woohoo!” Pit spun through the air before crashing into a puffy white cloud. The cloud stuck to his wings but was soon pulled off by the wind leaving a trail of mist.

“I knew you could do it Pit! I just wish you never had to go through all this.” The Goddess of light communicated. 

Through the laurel crown Pit could communicate with other divine beings over potentially infinite distances. He could hear the sadness in her voice as she spoke.

“I-I’ll be honest sometimes I wasn’t sure if we could do it. It seemed like just one threat after another. By the time I finally saw you in the temple, with the chaos kin, I had all but given up hope. But I remembered when I was first in the underworld after Medusa had killed the rest of the angels. I remembered thinking I would never be able to make it to you. But I had to be strong enough to keep going. Otherwise, there would be no one else to save you, and the world would be doomed!” Pit exclaimed.

Palutena's voice had gone soft but she seemed less sad than before. “I owe it all to you Pit. You were the one who fought when I couldn’t. Not just me, but the world is in your debt.”

“No way! I never could have done it without your help and guidance along the way!” Pit said enthusiastically.

“Thank you Pit your very kind, but I-“ The goddess of light tried to speak but was interrupted by another deity.

“What about my help Pit?” A high pitched voice shouted. “I don’t think Palutena was much help with the chaos kin!”

“Sorry Viridi, I guess I forgot.” Pit responded sheepishly.

“Sure! Thank Palutena but not me! You're almost as ungrateful as the humans!” Said the goddess of nature.

Just then, a pair of dark wings flew up next to Pit.

“Hey! Pittoo!” The light winged angel shouted.

Dark Pit grit his teeth and face Pit the death stare.

“Enough with that damn nickname!” He yelled back. “But that was fucking awesome what you did to Hades. He really had it coming.”

“Thanks Pitt- I mean, Dark Pit.” The angel quickly corrected himself. “By the way Dark, how are you flying? I thought you lost your flight powers back at the rewind spring.”

“I guess I forgot to mention that I’m “assisting” the forces of nature.” Said Dark Pit.

“How do you feel about that Palutena? I have an angel of my own to do things for me!” Viridi said cockily.

“Well would you look at that, Pittoo is finally helping someone other than himself!” There was almost a visible smile on Palutena’s face as she spoke.

“I’m not her servant! I do what I want and I don’t give a shit what you think! But Viridi gives me the power of flight which gets me to my fights faster.” The Dark angel said angrily.

“By the way Palutena, remind me to sign a treaty with you. Wouldn’t want to start another war over some pesky humans.” The goddess of nature said nonchalantly. “Looks like it’s time for you to come back Dark Pit.” Viridi’s divine signal went out.

“I didn’t say I was ready to go you bi-“ Pittoo was teleported out of the sky in a pillar of light and leaves.

“It looks like the power of flight is running low for you too Pit. I’d better take you back to the temple.”

“Roger that Lady Palutena!” In a marvelously bright pillar of light, The captain of the goddess’s guard was beamed up and out of the sky.

—————————————————————

The angel appeared on a platform attached to Palutena's temple. He turned and looked to see his goddess in the doorway.

Suddenly she began to run towards him before opening her arms and wrapping Pit in a tight, but lovingly hug.

Unlike most of the other Gods Palutena had never had children. But Pit was the closest thing she had to a son.

I know I tease from time to time, but I love you so much Pit.” Said Palutena.

He felt her gentle hands stroke the wings on his back. “I love you too Lady Palutena.”

“You know Pit you don’t really need to use all the formalities. Just Palutena is fine.” The goddess ruffled his spiky brown hair.

“But I can't disrespect you like that! It makes me so angry when Viridi and the other Gods make all those nicknames for you!” Pit said, flustered.

Palutena started to giggle. “It's alright Pit it doesn’t bother me one bit. How about you address me casually when we’re in private?”

Pit was going to reject, but he figured if his goddess wished for him to talk to her this way, he should oblige. “Fine. Just not in front of everyone else.”

“You're more resilient than you used to be, your not going to be a little angel forever.” The angel smelled of Sweat, blood, dirt, and underworld essences. “And you sure don’t smell like one either. You’d better go soak in the hot springs Pit.”

“I thought there was some kind of victory celebration happening soon? I don’t think I have time for a bath.” Pit said.

“Don’t worry there’s plenty of time.” Palutena lied. The victory celebration was starting soon. But they were going to have to wait for their hero to take a bath.

—————————————————————

“Pit? Piiittt? Pit hurry up we’re already late!”

It had been half an hour since the celebration had started, and while Palutena wanted to give Pit enough time, he had been in there for much too long.

Not wanting to come across as rude, she knocked on the door three times.

Still no response.

“Pit I’m coming in.” Hesitantly the goddess opened the large door that opened into the temple’s luxurious hot springs. Different stone walls made rings around the water indicating different temperatures.

On the shallowest ring of the water pit lay asleep undressed only from the top up.

“No wonder he took so long.” Palutena sighed.

He was in no shape to go to the victory celebration, that was for sure. Guess I’ll have to worry about that later thought Palutena. 

For now she concerned herself with getting this angel to bed.

Not using any of her godly powers, Palutena carefully picked Pit up from the water. She held him in her arms like a baby. It reminded her of their first night together in the temple.

Pushing open the door with her foot, the goddess of light carried Pit down a hallway. Not too far from the hot springs was Palutena’s personal bedroom.

Quietly as not to wake the angel, she opened the door to the bedroom with her mind via telepathy. A blue glow emitting from her aura lit up the room.

Gently, the goddess places Pit in her bed. She was just pulling up the covers when he suddenly stirred in his sleep.

Palutena noticed that Pit had his wing curled up under his arm. Slowly she pulled the wing out from under his arm and straightened out the feathers.

Softly Pit snored in his sleep, comfortable in the goddess’s bed. Palutena leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead, putting just a bit of magic to help him sleep better.

“Sweet dreams my hero.”

Once she had left the room, Palutena tapped a finger on her chin.

“Now, what to do about the victory celebration…”

—————————————————————

Dark Pit sat on a cliff side far above a large city. Down below a victory party was being held, children played in the streets, family and friends sang together, and the world rejoiced in the underworld defeat.

The bright light of the fireworks reflected off his unnatural red eyes, as he stared down at the happenings below.

Suddenly, a voice rang through his head. “Pittoo, I need your help.”

Dark Pit jumped off the ground and drew his blades. 

“W-who’s there? Show yourself!”

Palutena laughed. “So easily frightened.”

The angel put away his weapons but maintained weary. “What the hell do you want?”

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating with everyone else? You played an important part in drafting hades.” The goddess questioned.

Dark Pit crossed his arms and leaned against a rock. “I don’t care for party’s. Pit would be all over this. Why hasn’t he shown up yet?”

“Don’t worry about him. Besides I need a favor from you.” Palutena answered dismissively.

“He’s safe right?” Pitoo asked.

“He’s fine.” Said the goddess. “But I need you to take his place.”

“Why would I do you any favors?” Dark said angrily.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you. I need you to go to the party and pretend to be Pit.” Said Palutena.

“How am I supposed to do that?! In case you haven’t noticed we don’t look exactly the same.” Dark pit said pointing to his wings and hair.

“That part I can take care of, all you need to do is act like Pit.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to act happy for that long?! It’s impossible!” The angel yelled.

Suddenly Dark Pits appearance changed to resemble Pit’s. He now had white wings, blue eyes, brown hair, and a white tunic.

“You’ll figure it out.” Said Palutena, before activating the power of flight.

Pitoo swooped in over the city. People down below looked and pointed. In a coliseum a king was giving a speech to the citizens inside.

The now light winged angel shot down inside, before landing in the center. People gasped but no one spoke a word. Dark Pit folded his arms and looked at the crowd.

“Your savior is here.” He said with a sly grin on his face.

The crowd went wild. People flooded down the stairs to get autographs, handshakes, they even had him kiss their baby’s.

Palutena watched from her temple above. “Doesn’t quite sound like Pit, but it did the trick.”

“Who cares? They love me!” Dark Pit cheered happily.

Palutena relaxed in her chair. Everywhere she looked there was peace. One thing she had learned in her lifetime as a goddess is that the greatest periods of peace we’re always after a war. Of course the peace wouldn’t last, but she was content for the moment.

For now, the world was safe.


End file.
